


dancing

by PurplePineapplePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Technoblade, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gentleness, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Saturdays, Mischief, Secret Relationship, this is actually super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePineapplePop/pseuds/PurplePineapplePop
Summary: Techno supposes he should have told the teenagers he was actually married to Dream. it just never came up.It finally comes up on a lazy morning when Techno and Dream are dancing, teaching Ranboo and Fundy how to dance as well. Wilbur says it reminds him of their wedding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 783





	dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state my implied headcanons here bc I don't directly address them and I want to  
> trans techno, trans ranboo, nonbinary tubbo, enderman-ghast hybrid ranboo, trans tommy, (canonically) trans fundy, shapeshifter techno, shapeshifter wilbur, twins wilbur and techno, enderman hybrid purpled, red panda hybrid tubbo, fox-shapeshifter hybrid fundy, angel phil, ghostbur, shapeshifter wilbur, raccoon hybrid tommy, techno basically adopts and makes a safe haven for the kids, sappy dream, sappy techno, past techno/sapnap, past dream/george, past george/sapnap, and that the four used to have hella shenanigans together

It’s never been all that hard for Technoblade to decide whether or not he’ll take someone in. Seriously, it hasn’t been. He remembers when he saw Tommy out in the snow and Chat decided Tommy was their son and Techno had just… _allowed it._ And Tubbo had followed, of course, the two thick as thieves and always spotted together. Ranboo came next, followed by purpled, who was iffy but cherished the safe haven Tehcnoblade provided for the teenagers, where they could actually act like teenagers and Technoblade wouldn’t snap at them for it. He cherished them, protected them, and even provided for them, never asking for anything in return. Despite that, the children still gave him odd gifts. Ranboo would give random presents, sometimes consisting of random blocks or even a handful of weapons. And Purpled would give him whatever “spare riches” he had. Tubbo would bring extra pets into the home or even food. And TOmmy, though he would deny it, would leave random shiny objects around Technoblade’s room and then promptly deny it like everyone didn’t know it was him. 

And Dream would visit at least once a week. Technoblade thought it was hilarious that the others would call him uncle Dream. The masked man would even play into it, laughing in a wheeze as he housed Tommy and Purpled up, the two overactive teenagers enjoying being carried, TOmmy often shouting, “Move, bitch,” while grabbing at Dream’s hair and pointing him in directions to go to. Techno also distinctly remembers the time Purpled had asked, “Do I even weigh anything to you,” while Techno had replied for the dirty blond, “You probably weigh like a grape to him, Little P,” without a thought. Dream had agreed with a laugh. 

No one had questioned when Dream slept in Techno’s room, given that Tommy and Tubbo shared a room downstairs while Ranboo took upstairs and Purpled set up his next of a room up in the living room. Even Phil sometimes crashed at the house, to which no one actually questioned him. Techno’s home was just a community house. Techno even took in Fundy, his nephew taking the living room with Purpled before Techno eventually just built the teenager his own room with a a bit of a shrug. 

It’s on one of the lazier days when everyone is gathered in the home that the family realizes _Uncle Dream_ may just be closer of a title than they realized. Fundy and Ranboo are following to Dream and Techno’s instructions for ballroom dancing, a skill that apparently Technoblade had bagged when he was a kid, much to the other’s surprise and seemed happy to teach the two, at their insistence. One of Tommy’s discs plays in the background while Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled all egg them on. Wilbur, in his ghostly form, sits beside Phil, the man watching fondly as Techno praises Ranboo for finally getting some form of rhythm. It’s hard, considering Fundy is so short while Ranboo is so incredibly tall. 

“See, now you’re getting it!” Techno cheers in a soft tone he only uses to praise the teenagers. Ranboo’s cheeks flush and he slightly ducks his head, mutter his thanks as he continues, letting Fundy take the lead and mirror Techno, peering at the man with a sharp, inspectful gaze. 

The three teenagers at the side cackle, though, poking fun at the adults, teasing them. The men don’t pay them much mind, though, Techno peering at Dream with stars in his eyes. Dream’s mask has been discarded in favor of peering at Technoblade, looking just as equally smitten, both of their cheeks flushed a gentle pink. 

“You two look like you’re about to kiss,” Tommy yells, “Gross adult crap! I’ll only kiss hot women!” 

Wilbur laughs, oblivious to the mood as he says, “It’s like their wedding night, is it not, Dod?” 

Phil smiles and nods in reply. “It is just like their wedding night, Wil.” He nods towards the two. “I’m pretty sure there was a lot more dirty dancing and Sapnap making out with them, too, though,” he teases. 

“Sapnap is a good kisser,” Techno lightly teases Dream, who lets out a muffled, “Hey!” 

“Wait, wait, you two are _married,”_ Fundy asks, suddenly halting. The halt makes Ranboo trip, though, both tumbling to the ground. Techno barely moves quick enough to catch them from quite literally slamming into the ground, listening to Ranboo frantically apologize with a sigh. 

“S’not your fault kid, calm down,” Techno murmurs as he helps them up, “and, yes, we’re married.” 

“And you made out with Sapnap?” Tommy repeats, his face twisting with disgust. “Gross!” 

“Dream made out with George,” Techno then says, jeering his husband with a smile. “But it wouldn’t be uncle Dream, I suppose, considering we are, in fact, married and have been for a while now.” 

“When did you two get married,” Tubbo asks. 

Dream answers for the other, “When we were sixteen. Eret’s dad approved it and we got married for laughs. We’re actually in a committed relationship and have been for a while now, honestly.” 

“And we’re only hearing about it now, why?” Purpled asks. 

Dream supplies, “You never asked about it.” he shrugs lightly. “And Techno wasn’t exactly sure how to bring it up since pretty much everyone thinks we either hate each other or don’t want to be near each other. I’m not really here much, anyway, so it wasn’t something big to bring up.” 

“Do you two have rings then,” Ranboo asks timidly. 

Techno nods, moving to show off his hand. His fingers are decorate with a multitude of rings, they always are, but the other on his finger is decorated heavily with the green gemstone. Dream pulls a chain out from beneath his hood, presenting his own ring with red and pink gems along the black ring, the contrast of the two rings surprising and taking in the two easily. 

The blond man explains at the teenagers’ questioning looks, “I almost crushed my hand while in the nether and I didn’t want to fuck up the ring Techno made so it’s on the chain now.” 

“How’d you almost crush it,” Tommy asks immediately. 

“A bunch of piglins attacked me. S’kinda weird, honestly, since they don’t attack Techno and I’m his husband, but I wasn’t with him when it happened so it wasn’t like he could do anything about it.” 

Purpled interrupts, “I want to know about why Techno made out with Sapnap and Dream made out with George.” 

“Double wedding,” Techno states with a shrug. “George and Sapnap got divorced a couple of days later, though, and Sapnap’s marrying Quackity and Karl soon, actually.” 

“Holy _shit,”_ Tommy laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> to my discord server, I love yall


End file.
